Reading Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief
by Here's7to6never5growing4up
Summary: Gods, Goddesses, and demigods gather to read Percy Jackson. Takes place before the Argo ll gets into new Rome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The leaders of the cabins, and some other people, were all having a war meeting. It was because the entire camp was stressed out about Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth leaving. They were the camp's main protection. "Everyone," Chiron yelled when things got out of hand," they will be okay, I'm sure of-'" he was cut off by a flash of light. Then, a piece of paper fluttered to Chiron. "What does it say?" the Stoll twins asked. Chiron then read aloud:

_"Dear Demigods,_

_Me and Hermes have been bored lately, so we came up with a plan. All of the gods, and some other people, will be coming to Camp Half-Blood. We will be reading a book series, well, actually two, but they are very alike. Any way, they about a certain missing demigod that you know well. These books will explain the past and some of the future. By the way, if anyone is concerned, time is frozen everywhere other than camp. _

_ Hope you enjoy,  
Apollo._

_P.S. Here are the names of everyone who will be there: You, the gods and goddesses, Sally Jackson, Paul Boulfish, Rachel Dare, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, J__ason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Nico Di Angelo."_

There was sudden flash and there were people stand every where. Some were pointing at nothing, stopped between sentences, and about to sit but ended up falling over. Annabeth, who was the first to recover, saw Percy. He had his arms around two other people. One was a girl. Had he forgotten her and got a new girlfriend?

"Annabeth," He said and she was proven wrong as he flung his arms around her. They stood there while everyone collected themselves. Sally spotted here son, and then there was a lot of explaining to do. Chiron tried his best to tell everyone what he knew.

"Ah," Apollo said, "If I sent it I probably forgot to put something. No one can spoil any thing. Now, I never thought I'd say this but, where are the books?" The books were on the Ping-Pong table. As everyone sat down, Annabeth flipped Percy over her shoulder and onto the floor. She then got down next to him and said, "Never leave me again or it will be worse." Many people were chuckleing at the two.

"I will read first," Athena said, then grabbed the first book. "**Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief. I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The cabin leaders are Clarisse, Conner and Travis Stoll, Malcolm, Drew, Nyssa, Katie, and Will. Also there's a poll in my profile if you want to add someone.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly own nothing.**

* * *

**"I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher," **Athena read.

"Really, Percy," Annabeth said.

"Maybe," Percy said, making Annabeth roll her eyes.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does," Clarisse said.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

**close this book right now.**

"Athena, close that book," Poseidon demanded.

"No," Athena snarled at her enemy, but kept reading.

**Believe what ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Too true," Leo said.

**If**** you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

Everyone laughed.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they **_**sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who's _they_?" Hazel asked.

"The camp or the monsters, probably both," Percy said.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"Great, it's my thoughts," Percy groaned.

**I'm twelve years old.**

**Until a **_**few **_**months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes," all the demigods, minus Percy, said.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See even you agree," Travis said.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

The gods stiffened at the mention of Rome.

**I know—it sounds like torture.**

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

Chiron smiled at Percy.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Now, everyone who was a child of Athena, Athena, or liked school glared at Percy, who just chuckled nervously.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Of course you were, seaweed brain," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. **

"I've developed a new level of respect for you Prissy," Clarisse said.

**I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. **

"Awesome," Poseidon muttered.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover ****in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

Aphrodite and her children, minus Piper, started gagging.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin.**

Some people started laughing at Percy's stupidity.

** On top of all that, he was crippled.**

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Grover," Dionysus scolded, "don't blow your cover."

"Sorry, sir."

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Tough luck," Conner said.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it," Ares said, wanting to see some fighting.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." **

"It is good," he stated, his mouth watering.

"Really, Grover," Thalia said.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Thanks Grover," Percy said. He was thanking Grover because if he hadn't pulled him down, he would have been expelled and couldn't have eavesdropped on him and Chiron, and find out about Camp Half-Blood.

"Um, your welcome," Grover said, sounding slightly worried.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

"Still do," Percy muttered.

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"So true."

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

Annabeth eyes had glazed over, thinking of how lucky Percy was to have seen that.

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Of course," Hazel said, " that's the thing that's amazing."

Missing the sarcasm, Percy said, " See Annabeth, Hazel agrees with me." The two girls rolled their eyes at the boy.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a **_**stele, **_**for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting,**

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Of course he had to lose interest in Greek mythology when he found out he was a demigod.

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

Percy shivered, remembering his first incounter with a monster.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. **

Those who didn't know the story either one, figured out she was a monster, two, thought, weird.

**She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**.

"What happened?" Katie Gardener asked.

"Oh," Percy said, " I want to say she was teaching us ratio tables, then she dropped the marker, started shanking, and ran out the window, but it was only on the first floor. But, there were bushes outside, but I don't think she was allergic to bees."

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"You aren't a devil spawn," Apollo said," just a sea spawn, but I'm not sure which is worse." Both Hades and Poseidon glared at the god.

** She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"GROVER," everyone yelled.

Said person looked sheepish and said nervously, "Sorry."

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you **_**shut up**_**?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. **

As did the every one in the war room.

**Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The Aprodite kids started gagging.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied.**

**"And he **_**did **_**this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, ****and—"**

All the gods and goddesses said," God?"

"Sorry," Percy said, pretty calmly, considering all the gods he had glaring at him. "I wasn't into Greek stuff yet."

"You still aren't, Seaweed brain," Annabeth informed her boyfriend.

"**God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

"Eeew," a girl said.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

Everyone laughed while the girl blushed.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"To summarize it, that would be correct ," Athena said.

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Still not sure on how to answer that," Percy said, receiving a hit on the back of the head from Annabeth.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like I think she needs to learn to keep her mouth shut," Chiron said.

"Did he really just say that?" Will asked.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine,**

The Aprodite children were gagging again.

** which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.**

At the end of the sentence, the kids who were gagging looked either green or freakishly pale

** The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs**

As were some in the room.

**, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Gods, Percy, how thick are you?" Thalia asked. Percy just glared at her.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"Now looking back it, I could have said it in a better way," Chiron commented.

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor **

"It was actually Greek."

**and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever **_**lived, **_**and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

**"**You're tough Chiron," Hermes said.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life.**

"What?" Athena almost yelled. "Did you even listen on class?"

"Yes," Percy said,"but it never helped."

Slightly annoyed with her daughter's boyfriend, Athena continued to read.

** No—he didn't expect me to be **_**as good; **_**he expected me to be **_**better. **_**And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"They are hard to spell," Apollo said.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"I was," Chiron said,"she was a great demigod."

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**

Zeus and Poseidon glanced at each other.

** I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas.**

When their children looked at them, all the gods chuckled nervously.

**We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. **

Zeus had a very nervous smile.

**I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"What type of teacher does that, even if they are a monster?" Athena said angrily.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from **_**that **_**school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

Everyone laughed at the two.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"Understatement of the century," Hazel joked.

"That hurt."

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everyone rolled there eyes at the satyr.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. **

"Please don't," Sally said, forgetting this had already happened.

**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years **

"In _six _years," Malcolm said.

**and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

Sally felt guilty. She never did like sending him to those schools.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. **

"I need to finish that book," Chiron commented.

**A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

"You have strange thoughts," Frank said.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

"GROSS," some girls screamed.

"**Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. **

The poor Aphrodite children were currently in their worst nightmare.

**Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"How did you not figure out I was a son of Poseidon earlier?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

She just shrugged and said," I had my suspicions."

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, **

Everyone started laughing.

**screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

"It could have looked like it," Grover said.

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"What happened to the Mist?" Jason asked.

"Probably couldn't cover _that _up," Katie said.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"Percy," Travis said," don't give her ideas."

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. ****I****pushed her."**

"Grover, even if that was true, she wouldn't care," Thalia said.

"Still, I had to try."

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

"Because she isn't human," Grover said.

"Grover, I know that now," Percy said.

"Oh, right."

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"Why don't you pay this much attention to stuff when I try teaching you stuff?" Annabeth asked.

"Because," Percy had to think for a minute," I'm destracted by how pretty you." Annabeth rolled her eyes and snuggled into him. Aphrodite squealed at the two.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—**_**will**_—**stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "**_**Now**_**."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"I remember getting that stare," Conner said.

"What did you do?" Poseidon asked.

"Oh," Travis said," about a week after Percy and Annabeth started dating, I dared him to flirt with Annabeth. He didn't see Percy, who was ten feet away. He heard then asked Conner to a help him show a move."

"I got the stare before we started fighting. Then," Conner stopped," can't really remember. But I was in the infirmary passed out for a week."

Athena started thinking. Percy was really protective of Annabeth. _Even if he is a sea spawn, _Athena thought, _he probably is her best choice. _

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"I don't know," Clarisse said," maybe because she's a monster."

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"DON'T," everyone yelled.

"Guys this already happened," Percy reminded them.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going ****on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

"I was trying to act normal," Chiron said**.**

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"That would've been nice."

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Great," Sally muttered,"just great."

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"If only," Will said.

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

Sally growled at the book. No one hurt her baby. Or thought about it.

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on **_**Tom Sawyer **_**from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"It's a good book," Athena said.

"But it's really long."

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A Fury," Poseidon said weakly.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"I love that pen," Percy said.

"**What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"You used that sword?"

"To make sure it was safe."

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**"**Wimp," Clarisse said.

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

Despite the situation, everyone started laughing and Leo was on the floor. "That's like Coach Hedge saying 'Die, Cupcake'."

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. **_**Hisss!**_

"Nice job," Poseidon said.

"Yes, but did you have to kill her?" Hades asked,"She's the nicest of the three."

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**"**Weird," Travis said,"She left her eyes."

"It said 'as if'," Annabeth said.

"Oh."

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Magical mushrooms," Nyssa said,"you have weird thoughts."

"I know."

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

Everyone stared at the sky god.

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Nico asked.

**I said, "Who?"**

"I think like Percy," Nico said,"I need help."

"HEY!"

**"Our **_**teacher.**_ **Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"You blew it," Hermes said,"you need to be in my next lying class."

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

"I'm confused," Conner said.

"As was I."

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

"Finally we get some answers!" Apollo said.

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"After that, I felt awful," Percy said.

"Well, that's the end of the chapter," Athena said,"Who wants to read next?"

"I'll read," Annabeth said and got the book."**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death**."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

"**Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death,"** Annabeth read.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly.**

**This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me.**

"Gods," Piper said,"that would be annoying."

**The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

"Because you kinda are," Annabeth said," I mean, everyone is psycho in their own little way." She kissed him, and, ignoring her mother's glare, kept reading

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

**But Grover couldn't fool me.**

"Grover," Hermes said sadly," the next meeting for people who have trouble lying is tonight. I suggest you come."

"Yes, Lord Hermes."

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, and then claim she didn't exist.**

"That's a common thing to do," Apollo said," even for advanced liars. Hermes, he should be in the intermediate course, don't you thing."

"Yeah. That, or the advanced starters course."

** But I knew he was lying.**

**Something was going on. Something**_**had **_**happened at the museum.**

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

"The first monster is always the scariest," Chiron commented.

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. **

"That was pretty scary," Percy said with Grover nodding.

**A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. **

"That," Grover said,"was way scarier."

Chiron them remembered something."Yet," he said,"while we were on lock down, young Grover here went to the vending machine to get a snack." Everyone laughed as Grover blushed and Hermes and Apollo applauded him while yelling,"Bravo, bravo!"

**One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**.

Athena glared at her father. She rather liked planes.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

Athena glared at Percy, not knowing a word so bad to describe her anger. How dare he date her daughter?

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends.**

**I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. **

Everyone laughed, aside from Athena. "You...really... did that ," Travis said between laughter.

"I was angry," Percy said.

"We know not to mess with your temper, at least, if we didn't know that before."

Sally smiled at her son. She didn't care that he said something rude to a teacher. He was having fun. It was as if he'd never disappeared, and Hazel and Frank were just new campers.

**I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

Everyone laughed harder. "What _does _it mean?" Percy asked.

"A habitual drunkard," Annabeth said.

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself. Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

"Aww," Clarisse said,"does the little baby miss his mommy?"

She was quiet after getting splashed with a jet of water. She glared at Poseidon, who'd become interested in the lightbulb.

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**.

Percy glared at the book when it mention his stepfather.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view** **of the woods outside my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. **

"It was pretty," Grover agreed.

**I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend ****even if he was a little strange.**

Grover smiled at Percy, even when he called him strange. He knew he was a little strange.

**I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**.

Athena glared at Percy. How dare he only study for one test and even_ look _at her daughter.

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

Chiron smiled at Percy."That was one of my goals."

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the **_**Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology **_**across my dorm room.**

Athena lost it. "How dare you? You little... little-"

"MOM," Annabeth yelled," SHUT UP!" Everyone stared. Clarisse grinned. She liked Annabeth, and even though Percy could be annoying, he was a good guy. It was good she was standing up for him.

"Annabeth," Athena said,"I am your mother and-"

"And I don't care!" Annabeth said.

Athena narrowed her eyes and said,"we shall talk about this later."

"Thanks," Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"Nice job Annie," Clarisse said. "And if you want me while you two talk, I've been wanting to yell at the gods for along time now."

** Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. **

"Again, weird thoughts."

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, ****or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

"Agreed," Apollo said. "I've always hated our history."

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. **_**I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**_

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. **

"You've betrayed me," Apollo said, hurt.

"Um...sorry."

**At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said,**_**"...**_ **worried about Percy, sir."**

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, ****but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"That is tough," Connor agreed.

**I inched closer.**

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the**_**school**_**! Now that we know for sure, and **_**they **_**know too—"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead line— **_**"**_

_"_For what?" Everyone who hadn't been there at the time yelled. They were ignored.

"**Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he **_**saw **_**her... ."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

_"_Percy," Hermes said,"your signed up for the eavesdropping course."

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"And your signed up for the how-not-to-blow-your-cover course, Chiron."

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow **_**clop-clop-clop, **_**like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

**"Don't remind me."**

"The worst part of being a protector," Grover said.

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Just... tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the ****whole thing.**

"Is there a forget-what-you-just-heard course?" Percy asked.

"No," Hermes said.

"But we should make one," Apollo said,"thanks for the idea."

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, ****my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me.**

"That would be embarrassing," Leo said.

**Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**My eyes stung.**

**Here was my favorite teacher, **

Chiron smiled at Percy.

**in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

Chiron frowned. "There was a better way to say that,"he muttered to himself. He'd have to remember that.

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

"Gods, Chiron," Poseidon said while everyone laughed at Chiron. "What were you thinking?"

"Chiron, you are signed up for the how-to-tell-a-demigod-they-are-a -demigod course."

"How many courses do you have?"

"Five thousand," Hermes said,"and twelve."

"**Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

"What did they do to you?" Aphrodite asked.

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were **_**rich **_**juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"Yeah," Hades said,"you're a nobody Poseidon." He stopped talking once he was splashed with water.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

"Jerks,"Sally muttered.

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, ****so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.**

"I did."

"We all know that, Grover."

"Oh."

**Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

_"_That nearly gave me a heart attack," Grover said.

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much **_**did**_**you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much. **

"Liar," Grover said,"you heard the whole conversation."

"I thought I didn't hear much."

**What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"**

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"Agreed," Everyone said.

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, **

"I hate those cards," Nico said. Everyone nodded.

**but I finally made out something like:**

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800)**_ _**009-0009**_

**"What's Half—"**

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.**

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

"Sorry," Percy said.

"It's fine. You were just confused."

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple.**

Grover muttered something that sounded like,"Why did he chose then to be so perceptive."

"**Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him.**

"Thanks," Grover said.

**I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended **_**me.**_

"That is a little weird,"Will said.

"**Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.**

**The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**"**Get some," Demeter said,"fruit is almost as good as cereal."

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice**_**.**_**There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

Annabeth paused, remembering what Percy told her about his experience with the fates.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

"The fates," Sally said faintly.

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

**The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.**

As was everyone in the room. "Guys, will you stop that?" Percy asked, and everyone looked at their laps.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"**

"Percy," Thalia said dangerously.

"Dude, I didn't even know what they were," Percy defended.

"**Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

"You okay Grover?" Travis asked. Grover looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Those old ladies terrify me."

"**We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that**_**snip **_**across four lanes of traffic.**

Everything was quiet. Everyone knew what that meant. It marked a person for death.

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

"Everyone chuckled nervously.

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

"That's bad," Poseidon muttered to himself.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

"A lot."

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

"No," Annabeth said," they're better yet worse."

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw."**

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

"It is," Grover said.

"I know that now."

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."**

"Grover," Thalia,"it was my choice. I didn't want to be a hunted animal."

"I know," Grover said,"but it doesn't make it any better."

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."**

"Grover," Annabeth said," were you trying to terrify him?"

"Sorry," Grover said to Percy.

"It'a okay, you were nervous," Percy said.

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. **

"He's scaring all of us," Hermes said," Grover, you are now also in the how-to-not-scare-people course."

"Great, just great."

"**What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

"Yes, Percy, it does mean someone will die," Chiron said.

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin**

"I was not," Grover said.**  
**

"Sure," Annabeth said,"but blue tulips would look nice."

"Really," Thalia said,"I've always thought daisies."

"Guys," Percy said," I'm not dead yet."

"We know that," Annabeth said,"Now, who wants to read."

"I will," Sally said,**"Grover unexpectedly loses his pants."**


	4. Authors note

Hey guys,

TWO MORE FREAKING DAYS. Okay, technically give for me because I'm on vacation and I'm not getting back till the tenth. But, until then, I will not be updating my story. I have to read the rest of _Beautiful Creatures, the Running Dream, the Selection, the Elite, Wonder, the lighting thief graphic novel, and Percy Jackson the Ultimate Guide._ Then, I'll be reading the House of Hades. So, as you can read, I have alot of books to read. So I'll be out for awhile. Sorry. Please review and look at the poll on my profile.

Keep calm and read on,

Here's7to6never5growing4up


	5. Authors Note: SPOILERS, WHY?

Okay. I said no updates till I'm finish all if my books. But I'm mad. Someone(not naming who) spoiled the House of Hades for me. They said Reyna last name, which I was excited about reading, who Leo dates, which for some reason, isn't me. They also spoiled the name of the last book and something that Nico was keeping from the seven, or I guess it would be five. The thing I'm trying to say is DON'T POST SPOILERS. People want to be surprised. If you want to spoil something, do this. Put on your story that if people want spoilers for certain thing, PM the writer and then they well write back with the spoiler. It's simple and it's what I'll most likely do. Anyway, for my readers, I finished _Beautiful Creatures,_ and I'm almost done with _The Running Dream._ Remember, reviews are nice and help a writer write, and also look on my profile for who you would like to add to the story.

Good bye dear readers,

Here's7to6never5growing4up.

P.S. I'm think of writing a Dear fanfiction or a Q/A with the characters of Percy Jackson. If you have questions to ask, stories or couple to complain about, PM me.


	6. GOOD NEWS

Dear awesome readers,

I would like to tell you that today I have officially started House of Hades. I'm taking a break, Ive been reading ALL day. Any who, I'm on page 135, and I've only cried once so far. Any way, at the rate I'm going, I'll be writing again on Friday at the latest. Also, I'm going to write a Watching a Very Potter Musical. I hope you like it. Also, I have an idea for a Next Generation with Percy Jackson. Tell me if you think I should write it. Please please please review. Also, I've had 5,510 views. Awesome!

Sincerely,

Here's7to6never5growing4up


End file.
